Love story in Pink and blue
by DeabraHart
Summary: MA for 18  only, contains explicit sexuality. Somenthing isn't right... Sportacus knows that Stephanie is hiding something from him. But she can't be in danger, his crystal didn't beep, or can she? Another story from my idea of Lazytown.
1. Chapter 1

Sportacus is in his airship, in full training. Suddenly a tube appears:  
-A letter for me, I wonder who that from?  
Sportacus read the letter carefully ...  
Sportacus, I need to see you. Ziggy  
_Ziggy wants to see_. With a smile, he left his airship. He landed near the air post. Ziggy is here. Now he was as tall as Sportacus, Ziggy doesn't look like the little boy so eager of lollipop that he was. He now trains and eats healthy. Sportacus can see the anxiety deform the face of the 17 years old man.  
-What is it, Ziggy?  
-It's Stephanie. I don't know what happens, but it's been two days that she refuses to leave her house or even see us. Pixel is also worried, he tried to go see her but the mayor has made it clear that Stephanie did not want to see anyone. Pixel told me that the mayor seemed very concerned.  
-I do not guarantee you anything, but I'll see what I can do.  
_It can't be so bad, my crystal haven't beep._ Sportacus rushed to the mayor's house. He knocks on the door and saw the pink curtain of Stephanie's chamber move. The door opens suddenly on the anxious mayor.  
-M. Mayor, what's going on?  
-Oh Sportacus... It's terrible ...  
-Is Stephanie in trouble?  
Before the mayor could answer, a voice interrupts them.  
-Uncle no...  
Stephanie is at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a sport suit.  
-Hello, Sportacus! I go join Ziggy and Pixel, uncle. You comes Sportacus?  
Sportacus is not fooled. He knows that Stephanie is hiding something

-Yes ... see you later M. Mayor.  
Then he went after Stephanie. They walk slowly side by side.  
-Stephanie, is everything all right?  
Stephanie did not answer.  
-Ziggy and Pixel are worried about you. Ziggy has told me that it's been two days that you refuse to come out and see them.  
-I ... I need to think.  
-You want to talk?  
She stops to look in his eyes. _She has changed. Something has changed in her ..._ Then she turns around and sees Ziggy who ran towards them.  
-Another time perhaps Sportacus ... Hello Ziggy!  
-Stephanie! I was so worried! Sportacus thank you! You okay Stephanie? Ready for a quick jog?  
-Yes, I am... Bye Sportacus.  
The two friends left a jog. A strange feeling seized Sportacus. He knows this feeling, but this is the first time he feels that when his crystal does not shine. He is worried. He goes back in his airship and started training compulsively. All his thoughts are centered on Stephanie. Suddenly he stops training. He is sure now, Stephanie is hiding something. He looked outside and realized that the evening has already arrived. He wants to know the bottom line of all this. He comes down to Lazytown and headed directly to the mayor's house. His mind imagines the most eccentric scenarios. He was surprised to see the mayor waiting outside on the doorstep. Before Sportacus can't say a word, the mayor exclaims:  
-Stephanie!  
Sportacus turns quickly. Stephanie is petrified, fixing the two men. Sportacus ran to her side.  
Stephanie ... are you ok?  
-What my uncle told you?  
-Nothing I have just arrived. We must talk ...  
Stephanie looks at her uncle. Then she nods. She greets her uncle and turned to Sportacus, a weary smile on her face.  
-You know a place safe from eavesdroppers?  
-Of course ... LADDER! Cling to me ...  
Stephanie stunned. She surrounds his neck with her arms and his hips with her legs. She lays her head against his back, sighing. Sportacus shiver. He tries to discover the cause of it, in vain. Once in the airship, she goes down from his back. Subjugated, she looks around her.  
-I do not know why, but I always imagined the inside of your airship in blue ... But white is beautiful.  
She walks toward the cockpit and watch Lazytown seen from above.  
-How beautiful it is here.  
-I should have make you visit long ago.  
-It's sure that in 10 years you had the time ...  
She turns to him. Sportacus feels that she is tense. She seems to bear the weight of the world on her shoulders.  
-You want to sit? BED ...  
The bed rotates on itself before switching. Sportacus sat down and slap on the mattress next to him and invited her to sit. Stephanie came to sit beside him. For a few seconds a deafening silence floats in the airship.  
-I am afraid to tell you...  
-You don't trust me?  
-Yes sure ...  
-I'm worried about you.  
-You ... You're worried about me!  
-But of course Stephanie. You are my dearest friend. I care about you a lot!  
She shivers and stares blankly before her, sighing. Without looking at him, in a weak voice she said:  
-I ... I'm dying Sportacus ...  
-What? Wait I don't understand ...  
-I have leukemia ...  
The world stopped turning for Sportacus. He's speechless. Even in his wildest scenarios he had not considered such a disaster. A slight noise brought him back to reality. Stephanie cries softly beside him.  
-Oh Stephanie ...  
He took her in his powerful arm. Stephanie is nestled against his chest, pressing against it. Then she lets go her tears. Sportacus feel the tension leaving her body. Rocking her against him, he feels bad. A funny hurt runs in his chest. He puts a light kiss on her hair.  
-Stephanie, we will find a solution ...  
-There is nothing to do Sportacus. I was diagnosed with leukemia four years ago. The doctors suggested I keep the same lifestyle as before. So the winter was going to school and I received my treatments, then in summer I came here, regain strength ... and ... and ... The doctors discovered a month ago that I've stop responding to the treatment ...  
-You should have told me ...  
-I didn't want people to act differently with me ... you especially.  
-But ... oh Stephanie ... I'm so sorry ... I should have seen it.  
-I've played my role pretty well...and it did too.  
Slowly she pulled her hair. The wig falls in her hand, revealing shorter silky pink hair. She runs her hand through her hair. An incredible discomfort seized Sportacus. The sudden urge to take her in his arms and protected her seized him. He gets up and opens his arms. She gets up dropping her wig and throws herself in his arms, weeping.  
-I'm here ... Don't forget I'll always be there for you ...  
Then suddenly he felt her knees drops. He supports her, forcing her to watch him.  
-Stephanie what is wrong?  
-I think I just have a lack of energy. I didn't eat.  
He put her on the bed and jumps on the wall. A table appears from nowhere. He takes an apple and headed toward her.  
-Eat a little ... I'm going to take you to your uncle's house. You need to rest.  
She nods and take a bite in the apple. Once the apples finish, Sportacus had her climb on his back and jumped off the airship. He let her go at her uncle's house offering his best smile. She thanks him with a kiss on the cheek before going to sleep. The disconfort came back to him. He must think. Why does he feel so bad?  
The next morning, Stephanie was disappointed to discover that Sportacus airship had disappeared. Three days in a row the airship was missing. Stephanie thought he was not able to continue to see her, and when that he flew to another city. But deep inside her, she knew that this was not his style. Then fourth morning she gets up and saw the airship in the sky. Her heart began to pound. She took her breakfast and then goes out to take a walk. He landed not far from her. Stephanie can see by his pale face that he did not sleep much.  
-I'm sorry ... I shouldn't have to told you my secret ...  
-No Stephanie ... I'm glad you've told me. A secret so big need 2 pairs of shoulders for support it.  
-I see that you did not sleep much ... It's my fault.  
-No, not quite.  
-I thought you had left Lazytown, that you had left me...  
Sportacus was seized. He looks at her with a strange face. Then his face hardened. He grabbed her and tipped her on his back. He climbed the ladder at full speed. Once in the airship, he sat her on his bed and look at her straight in the eye.  
-I promised you I'll always be there for you ... I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you… But I will never leave you again.  
-Where were you?  
-I... I needed to think... To make the point.  
-It's me, isn't it ... It's my fault?  
He sat down beside her and takes her hand.  
-Listen ... I informed myself. You could receive a spinal cord donation ... It might help you heal.  
-Yes, but my blood type is uncommon. And the voluntary donations of spinal cord of are rare. My father would have given anything to be able to give me his but his health is so precarious that he could die and I refused.  
-Then it takes you a universal donor in good health?  
-Yes and it is rare ...  
-I am ...  
-What? You're not serious.  
-But of course! I've told you count a lot for me and if by donate a little of me help you get through that, I'll be very happy.  
-Oh Sportacus!  
She jumps on him. Then impulsively, she lays her lips against his. She breaks the kiss quickly, blushing.  
-I'm sorry ...  
Then she noticed her position. She is sitting astride his legs, her whole body slightly touching him. A shiver runs through her. She lowers her head embarrassed. She always has been secretly in love of Sportacus. To feel him so close to her and to have dared to kiss him, gives her a new sensation. A sensation she had never felt before. At 19, she had never felt the lust that burns her veins. Sportacus looks at her carefully. Then his hand rises and cuddles her cheek. She straightened her head and plunges into the blue of his eyes. She feels the desire seize her. She comes closer and kisses him. His hand on her cheek goes back into her hair while he places his other arm around her, pulling her against him. She opened her mouth; he introduced his tongue, discovering her mouth with his tongue. She grabs his shirt, pulling him closer. She press her crotch slightly against his. He broke the kiss gently.  
-We should stop,honey.  
He had just called her honey ... Stephanie was amazed. She smiled as she hadn't done in weeks. She sits up a little on her knees and pulled out his hat that she throws on the bed. She passes her hands through his soft hair. Then she grasps them, holding his head in the air.  
-I've never felt so good...  
She goes down and kisses him again. Sportacus's arms close around her waist so thin. She sat down on him slowly, rubbing her against his chest so hard. Her hand descends on his torso. She caresses his chest with her hand, discovering it inch by inch. Her hands went down a little and pat the top of his buttocks. One of his hands goes down to press one of her buttocks. She moaned a little arching against him. He was amaze. His other hand was going slowly onto her side to gently lay some caress. She moaned closing her eyes. His reaction surprised him. His erection was powerful. She felt Sportacus's erection of against her. She gave a pressure of her pelvis against his erection. He groaned. He left his mouth to go down on her neck. She shivers.  
-Sportacus, don't stop please.  
He bit the tender skin of the base of her neck.  
-Your wish is my command my love ...  
He caressed her hips and slowly pull back her dress. She raised her arms. He drew her dress over her head to put it with his hat. She wore a pink thong and a bra the same color. He takes her bare buttocks, moaning, he crushes it gently with his hands. She kisses him in the neck going up to nibble his lobe. His hand slipped between her legs, revealing an underwear wet. Sportacus felt pressure in his lower abdomen. His other hand, unfastened her bra exposing her breasts to him. He swallows one of her nipples pink. She groaned. He smiled. She pulled out his sweater. He helped her. She discovered his body so well defined without a shadow of a hair. She shivers a little, as her hand goes to his lower abdomen. She presses his erection with her finger over his pants. He sucks one of her breasts, while his right hand moved slightly her panties to find her pussy and his left hand press the other breast. She pulls his hair back to look at him in the eyes.  
-Sportacus ... I love you!  
Sportacus lost his mind… _she love me!_ He kisses her passionately. His tongue searched her mouth. Then he felt the soft skin of the hand of Stephanie on his hard dick. She had opened his pants. He broke the kiss moaning. She smiled. As she begins to gently him caress.  
-I want you ... Sportacus  
She presses his dick, making him groan.  
-If you knew how much I want you Sportacus ...  
He took her face in his hand. He looks gravely into her eyes.  
-I am yours ... I love you Stephanie ...  
He felt the wetness of her pussy caressed his cock. He groaned. She descended slowly. She groaned. Then he felt something hard against his penis. He tried to stop but she pushes more. She cried out and stopped.  
-Oh honey ... You shouldn't have… I didn't know…  
-No, I wanted this... You couldn't know that at 19 I was still a virgin… it's ok ...  
She looks straight into his eyes. He lays a light kiss on her forehead. Preparing to retire his dick form inside her, she surprises him by starting to move on him from top to bottom. She smiled with a genuine smile and he tooks her hips to guide her,at first slowly but then faster. She arched against him. He liked the feeling of her pussy so tight around him. He lays her down on the bed. He went over her. Then, biting her breasts he start to take her slowly. She whispers his name several times. Then his hand went down to tickle her center of pleasure. He felt that she was ready to come ...  
-You are so good honey ... Hmmm  
-It is so good ... Sportacus don't stop!  
He accelerated the movement. Then she began to scream his name, he came into it at the same time she came. He rolled on his side, and pressed her against him. He kisses her hair.  
-I'm sorry Sportacus, I shouldn't have imposed you that ...  
He laughs.  
-You're not the one who should apologize ... I should have stopped you ...  
She looks into his eyes.  
-I wanted this, I wanted you ... But you, did I forced you?  
-Not at all ... I wanted you, and I'll want you forever.  
-You say that to be nice with someone dying ...  
He clenched his jaw. Then he kissed her. He took her hand and slipped on his body to his dick.  
"I will not be hard for you already if it was out of pity ... I love you!  
She smiled and jumped over him. She impales herself on him. He began to growl. She went up and down groaning. He could not stand it; the sight of her body on him was too exciting. He lifted her and makes her sat down on his face. He began to lick her pussy. She groaned at him. Then she comes in his face. Embarrassed, she apologized.  
-No, that's what I wanted.  
Then he picked her up and lay her down on the mattress. She opened her legs, he plunged in her. He takes her joyfully. They came the same time. Once finished, he lies down beside her. She lays her head across his chest.  
-Stephanie ... will you marry me?  
She stands up and looks at him surprised. He was afraid that she thinks it was too fast.  
-I want you now, I'll want you tomorrow and I'll want you every day of my life ... Be mine.  
-Yes Sportacus.  
He pressed her against him. Then he began to stroke her hair. Moments later, Stephanie's breathing became regular. He looks at her, she sleeps with a smile. He rises slowly. He wrote a letter that he sent to the mayor, explaining that he had found a spinal cord for Stephanie, he was out for some hours and Stephanie was with him. Then he sat at the controls of his airship, the heart divided between happiness and despair. The happiness of knowing that his discomfort was due to the fact that he was in love with Stephanie, that she loved him and had accepted to marry him. The despair of her illness. He knew that even with a spinal cord donation, she could die. But he prefers to think positively. She'll survive. While driving, he began to think about Stephanie. Her body so soft to the touch and the desire she aroused in him. He sighs think that she's too good for him.  
-Where are we?  
He startles.  
-I did not hear you get up.  
-What were you thinking about?  
He blushed. She smiled understanding.  
-We fly over the ocean. I expected to be in Iceland in a few minutes.  
He pressed a button and jump to her side.  
-Iceland. Your homeland?  
-Yes, I'm going to see a friend about the donation I want to do to you.  
She smiled.  
-You're really going to do it?  
-Well sure. I will not let die the one who won my heart without trying something.  
She approaches him and kisses him. He kiss her back. Then she became more daring.  
-This time we will have to stop my love. We will soon be landing.  
She sighed and stop but her arm stay around him. She presses against him. He passes an arm around her, before saying:

-Honey, welcome to Iceland!


	2. Chapter 2

To readers: To understand what happens in this short chapter also read Chapter 8 of Discovery (another of my fanfiction) ... Thank you!  
I know this is short but the others are coming... I,ll be on vacation fir the next 2 weeks... I will ended this one up and my other 2 fanfictions... R/R thanks!

* * *

Stephanie is sleeping on his bed, completely exhausted. He steers the airship slowly toward Lazytown. It is long pass his curfew, but he cannot sleep. His thoughts are in turmoil. His conversation with Tækni had thinned a lot of gray areas, but he still has an important decision to take. He's glad to know that his donation is possible, but the price to pay was high. He remembers the earlier discussion...

_Tækni: I understand that this donation is important, but don't do it_

_Sportacus: Why? Tækni, if she dies, I ... I'll never get over it. _

_Tækni: In this case, you have an important thing to do before ... _

_Sportacus: So it's possible? _

_Tækni: Yes, but to do so, you must break the link between you and the crystal. _

_Sportacus: What? That I cease to be a hero ... But ... _

_Tækni: I know it's a big sacrifice to make but your body shouldn't be in contact with the crystal for the donation. _

_Sportacus: It would be dangerous for her? _

_Tækni: No. On the contrary ... If you gave her your marrow while your body and the crystal still exchange their energy, the donation will be full of pure energy and it would be a boost for her. She would have five times more chance to heal completely. The problem is you ... _

_Sportacus: Me? _

_Tækni: If you're still link to your crystal, you risk a lot. _

_Sportacus: What can happen? _

_Tækni: You are risking going below the security level of energy... You could suffer convulsions, coma or have serious aftermath temporary or semi-permanent ... even die ... _

_Sportacus: I see ... _

The discussion was held in Iceland language and Stephanie hadn't understood a word. Once in the airship, Sportacus had summed up the major part of the discussion, but omitting the fact that he could die. She tried to convince him to abandon the project, arguing that his role of hero was the most important and she could not let him take such big risks. But Sportacus had closed the discussion by saying:

Sportacus: I love you Stephanie, and I'd make my donation, hero or not, sequelae or not.

She started to cry and slowly felt asleep. She must NEVER know what he really risks. He must now choose between: Stephanie almost sure recovery and the possibility of dying for her ... In a split second, the decision was taken. He began to pedal faster, regaining Lazytown' sky as the sun rises in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is a little bit longer... Hope you'll love it... R/R Thanks...

To Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore: I'm glad you love it!

* * *

Sportacus and Stephanie entered the mayor's house a little past 10:00 am. They are surprised to find everyone. The atmosphere is heavy and the faces are grim. Stephanie understands immediately.

Stephanie: Uncle Milford, you haven't kept your word!

Milford: Oh dear, they are your friends ... They have the right to know.

Ziggy: So it's true, you have leukemia ... you ... you'll die ...

Sportacus: No, she will not die. I found him a spinal cord donor .

Milford: Truly ... It's wonderful! Who is it?

Sportacus: Me!

The surprise was general. After a moment they all exclaimed in a cry of joy that resound in the house. Trixie suggests a party to celebrate the good news. Mayor approves it and the party is planned for the evening. While Trixie distributes tasks, Sportacus looks at Stephanie.

Sportacus: I promised not to leave you. But I must go and rest a little. I'll be back soon ... Is that ok if I go?

Stephanie: Yes ...

Sportacus apologizes to others and quickly eclipsed to his airship. In the general excitement, only pixels realizes that Stephanie does not seem as happy as she should be. He approached her and took her hand, he squeezes it slightly. Stephanie looks at him, her eyes shining with tears contained. Without hesitation, Pixel pulls her out of the house and headed towards the garden, empty at this hour.

Pixels: What is it Stephanie?

Pixel has always had a crush on Stephanie, but he suspects that her heart belongs to Sportacus.

Stephanie: That's terrible Pixel!

The tears start to flow down her cheeks.

Stephanie: If Sportacus gives me his marrow, he must either cease to be a hero before or he ... he ... he could have serious consequences.

Pixel tooks her in a hug.

Pixel: He must know what he does Stephanie ...

Stephanie: I do not want something happen to him ... I love him!

Pixel feels his heart sink. Knowing it is one thing but to heard her say it out loud is another. Stephanie wipes her tears with her hand.

Pixel: You should tell him ...

Stephanie: I... He knows... I kissed him.

Pixel sees her bowed her head.

Pixel: Oh ... and how did he react?

Stephanie blushed.

Stephanie: Pretty good ... he has returned my kiss and told me he loved me too

She blushed even more. The heart of Pixel tightens. He don't want to imagine why this reddening, but the picture of Stephanie, naked and moaning, forced upon him. He shakes his head and clears his throat.

Pixel: Haven't you thought he was thinking like you?

She looks at him, questioning.

Pixel: Put yourself in his place ... If he was the one who was slowly dying of leukemia and you could cure him. Do not you would take the risk?

Stephanie: But this is not the same ... He is a hero, the world needs him ...

Pixel didn't answer, fixing something behind her.

''And if being a hero means nothing if I am unable to save YOU... My life is meaningless without you ...''

She turns quickly. Sportacus is close to her. He is pale and dark circles begin to form under his eyes due to a lack of sleep. Stephanie felt her eyes burn while the tears flowed again. Sportacus wipes her tears with his thumb.

Sportacus: Honey, don't cry ... Everything will be fine.

Stephanie: I'm so scared ... Should misfortune befall you through my fault, I would hate me for the rest of my days.

Pixel doesn't feel like he was supposed to be there. Sportacus looks at him with smiling eyes.

Pixel: I ... I'm going to prepare the music for tonight.

Stephanie: Thank you Pixel!

Stephanie takes Pixel in her arms and give him a small kiss on his cheek. Pixel feel him going red before turning and leaving quickly. Stephanie turns to Sportacus and drops her head against his chest. She hears the steady and powerful beat of her hero's heart against her ear.

Stephanie: Why is it so difficult?

Sportacus: I promise you, my love, everything will go right, and you won't get rid of me so easily.

She looks at him without understanding.

Sportacus: You haven't forgot that you had accept to marry me?

His face tensed.

Sportacus: Or may be have you changed your mind ...

Stephanie jumps, then plunged her gaze into the blue of her eyes.

Stephanie: How dare you even think about it? I love you more than anything ... Becoming your wife will be the most beautiful dreams. Do not ever doubt the love I have for you, honey.

She noticed that his eyes seem suddenly brighter. Then he grabs her by the waist and kisses her passionately. She felt her heart speed up and her body react to his. He breaks the kiss without letting her go.

Sportacus: I'm going to rest a bit before the party tonight ... You should do the same, my angel. I do not want you to wear yourself out. Tomorrow we'll go see your doctor.

He feels her tense in his arms.

Sportacus: Do not worry, they won't do it tomorrow.

Stephanie: I do not want to leave you... I ... I want to stay with you.

Sportacus smiled and swung her against his back.

Sportacus: LADDER!

He climbs quickly to his airship. Once up, he let her go. His crystal began to glow.

Sportacus: Somebody needs me ... I'll come back my angel ... Rest ... BED!

While Sportacus goes save Trixie who was falling down a ladder while hanging the decorations of the party, Stephanie begins to undress. An idea came to her suddenly. When Sportacus returns to the airship, the first thing he notices is Stephanie' dress at his feet.

Going to the bed, he discovers her shoes, then her pantyhose, her bra and her thong. He can't help imagining Stephanie undressing. Despite the exhaustion, he felt his desire rising. Arrived to the bed, he discovers her, extent and naked, on his quilt. She smiled. In one smooth motion, he removes his shirt and his hat. Stephanie is once again dazzled by his perfect body.

Stephanie: I do not know if I'll end up getting used to the sight of your naked body ... You dazzled me darling ...

Sportacus laughs, then noticing the bright eyes of Stephanie's on his body, he finished undressing.

Sportacus: Just for the pleasure of seeing your eyes shine like that, I hope you will never get used.

He takes her in his arms and lifts her. He goes under the quilt, spooning. He takes off her wig and gently kiss her hair. He buried his nose in the silk of her hair.

Sportacus: Hmmm ... you smell so good

Stephanie: It does not bother you... I mean it does not disgust you, my hair short?

Sportacus: No ... This is your hair and I love everything about you ... Plus, they will grow back.

Stephanie: You love everything about me?

Sportacus: Stephanie... I love the warmth of your eyes ... the unique color of your hair ...

He kisses her hair.

Sportacus: Your contagious smile ... Your kindness and your generosity without limit ... The silk of your skin ...

He caress her side with his fingertips.

Sportacus: The sweetness of your voice when you say my name ...

She pressed her ass against his powerful erection.

Sportacus: hmmmm ... your curves, firm and soft ...

He takes one of her breasts in his hand and press it gently. She groaned.

Sportacus: Above all I love you because you're you ... You're the only one... You drive me crazy when you moan against me, you fills me with in a single look and you're the one that holds my heart in her hands ...

His hand goes down on her belly and then down to her crotch. He's driven crazy when his fingers meets her wet pussy. She arches against him. He kisses her neck, caressing her clitoris. She moaned a little louder. She bends, grasping his hair. She feels him gently going inside her.

Stephanie : Ohmmm….honey!

A hand on her hip, the other under her, he makes love to her gently. She arches, moaning. He accelerates the movement. She is so tight against him. He takes her leg and put it on his thigh. His fingertip caress her clitoris. She press herself against him. He groaned. He takes her more rapidly. He pushes it way down and while Stephanie scream his name cumming, he delightfully cums in her, holding her tight against him with all his might.

Stephanie: Hmm this is the most beautiful declaration of love that you could make me ...

Sportacus: You drive me crazy, my love.

He kissed her behind the ear and hummed a gentle air.

Stephanie: It's pretty ... What is it?

Sportacus: A lullaby my mother sang to me.

Stephanie Sing it to me please.

Sportacus: Anything you want my love.

Í örmum mínum sofnar ** (In my arms fall asleep)**  
Lokaðu augunum, engillinn minn **(Close your eyes, my angel)**  
Í himininn fljúga í burtu **(In the heavens fly away)**  
Stjörnurnar munu leiða þig **(The stars will guide you)**  
Til sweetest draumar **(To the sweetest dreams)**  
Hvíla í friði að hjarta mínu **(Rest in peace to my heart)**  
slá Let's Rock þú** (Let's my heartbeat rock you)**  
Vegna þess að slá aðeins fyrir þig **(Because it beats only for you)**  
Í örmum mínum sofnar** (In my arms fall asleep)**  
Lokaðu augunum, engillinn minn **(Close your eyes, my angel)**

Stephanie fell asleep slowly. The pressing her against him, he fell asleep.


End file.
